


Eye bags and sleeping bags

by Keleiou



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Anxiety Attacks, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, self harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleiou/pseuds/Keleiou
Summary: Its the first week of the new Gorillaz album's release, and to get away from the public's eye they decide to take a week long camping trip. Convinced by your best friend to join, despite you not wanting to, you find your self getting closer to one tall lanky blue haired singer.





	1. Day one

**Author's Note:**

> Just kinda wanted to experiment with a slow burn that led to some eventual smut. Not sure where it will go at the moment, but im taking suggestions for the story! Not sure how much I will update this one for now. Im so sorry if it's bad and full of grammar and spelling errors. Please take pity on me T>T  
> Ill continue to write, and take suggestions if yall like it tho. So any Kudos, or comments are super loved and let me know you want more!!
> 
> Enjoy~

 

Packing was always a specialty of yours, If you could put it on your resume you would have. Traveling was always a joy for you, although this time was different. Its not that you had a problem camping, in fact you actually loved it. But when your best friend asked you a week ago, all you wanted to do was run away from the conversation.

"Come on, Please! I wont ever ask you for anything again." The look on your friends face as she said this was pure manipulation, but real desperation. "Fine, but i swear to god, if your ditch me the entire time im not doing anything for you ever again." "EEEEEKKK!!!" Squealed out from your overly excited friend, wrapping her arms around your neck in an embrace. "You wont regret it I promise!" 

The week finally arrived, sitting on the steps of your apartment you still couldn't believe Jasmine convinced you to go. The day was foggy, with breaks in the clouds letting the sun shine down. This would be the first time meeting Jasmines friends, who also happened to be the very famous band "Gorillaz". You met Jasmines girlfriend Noodle once before but only briefly. This camping trip was to be a distraction, the band was releasing their newest album and they wanted to be out of the publics eye for the first week.

The air was warm with a gentle breeze, you sat on the steps pushing your suit case back and forth patiently waiting. Soon the sounds of puttering could be heard from the distance, a silver van soon showed up blasting some old school music. The passenger window rolled down and out popped the torso of your friend, waving frantically. "Y/N we have arrived! Get ready to party party paaarty!" You wonder if she had already started drinking. You get up from the steps, rolling your suitcase to the back of the van. The doors swung open and a large man greeted you with a smile, grabbing your luggage and pulling it into the van. "Names Russel, Pleasure to meet you." An American? 

You propped yourself up into the van, maneuvering your way around the luggage until you found a seat next to your friend. Jasmine was sitting next to Noodle who greeted you, saying how it was nice to see you again. "Sorry its so squished, I would have rented a bigger van but the dealership didn't have much on such a short notice." Your eyes shifted twards the voice, another American, how odd you thought. "Ahh, Its okay. Not like we are spending the night in the van or anything!" The green skinned man laughed."Hopefully not! But I wasn't in charge of packing, so who knows, we may all be bunking it up tonight haha. The names Ace." Your eyes shifted once more around the van, noticing the tall, blue haired man across from you. He didn't say anything to you, he hardly looked at you.

"Oh don't mind him, thats 2D. Don't think he wanted to go camping, but I forced him." Noodle said, leaning out of her seat to nudge 2D's knee. He seamed slightly irritated, but still smiled at his friend. "I jus dun fink driving outta no where's a good idea is all." "Cheer up mate, this is gonna be a fun week of drinking, swimming and drinking some more." Russel said comforting his friend.

The drive was long and scenic, full of chatter amongst the friends. You sat in silence most of the time, watching everyone laugh and talk. You felt awkward sitting in the car, virtually alone in the situation. Every now and again you would find yourself staring at the man across from you, something about him fascinated you. His skin was pale, and his hair the purest blue. He had dark black eyes, with eyebags that fell heavy underneath them. He was older than you by quite a few years, but he still looked very handsome, you would'nt believe his age if Jasmine hadn't told you before.

The drive felt like it had been going for hours now, but you knew it hadn't actually been that long. You felt your body craving a smoke, feeling your legs becoming impatient. You caught yourself multiple times reaching into your purse to grab one, but quickly remembered you where in a rental car, putting it back in disappointment. You occasionally would just hold it in your hand to temporarily settle that itch.

You arrived at the remote location in no time at all, about 30 minutes out of cell service. The van pulled in slowly, rocking back and forth on the gravely road, before coming to an abrupt halt. "Thank god! I needa stretch these bad boys!" Noodle proclaimed loudly, opening the sun roof and climbing out of the van. "Noodle, oh my god." Jasmine bursted into laughter, quickly piling out of the van door. You stood up, waiting your turn to exit. You came face to face with 2D for a brief moment, he was much prettier up close, you felt your face go hot and red, embarrassed you quickly got out of the van, forcing yourself to not make eye contact.

As everyone began to unpack you excused yourself for a much needed nicotine break. You followed the gravel path in a haste until you reached the paved road. Grabbing a cigarette out of your bag and swiftly putting it between your lips, a comforting feeling. Your hand tossed around in your bag, desperately searching for a lighter, frustration grew across your face each second you couldn't find it. "Fuck, God dammit, where the hell... UHG" The annoyance distracted you from the oncoming sounds of boots on gravel. The sound of sparks where all to familiar, hitting your ears like angels singing. You looked up, knowing exactly what sound it was, a saving grace, a helping hand in the hardest of times. 

He was tall, much taller than you initially thought. He was slightly on the lanky side, but he pulled it off, he didn't look the type to be anything but. 2D walked up to you, offering his lighter. You wanted to cry, he was like a prince riding up to you, saving you from your distress. "I, I can't even begin to thank you." You said in a big sigh of relief. You lit your cigarette and inhaled the smoke as if it where one motion. You could feel the nicotine run through your body, relaxing you instantly. Memorized in the moment, you didn't even notice the man talking to you. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." You felt the look of embarrassment run across your face once more. "Was jus sayin hows its actually quite pretty out ere." 2D was looking off to the campsite. "Yeah, It is. I love camping" You say back, kinda suprised he talked first. "Me too, I know it aint seam like it n all, but truth is, I love it. Used to go with me dad when I was lil." He was mostly turned away from you, but you could see a hint of a smile as he looked back at the camp. "Anyways, we should probably get back." He dropped his cigarette butt on the ground, squishing it with his black heeled boots. "Yeah." You said, taking one more drag and replicating his action.

Camp was set up shortly, and soon everyone was sitting by the fire with a beer in their hand. The group was telling random stories about crazy fans, or being on the road. You listened and laughed, but felt lonely once more not being able to relate. You watched your friend and her girlfriend hugging and kissing, slowly becoming more intimate and drunk. Before you knew it, Jasmine and Noodle had snuck off into the tent, giggling and shushing each other, leaving you alone with the guys. 

Russel left shortly after, heading into his tent, in a defeated, tired manner. Ace managed to get very wasted and stumbled into the wrong tent. "OH MY GOD, GET OUT!" You could hear the girls shouting and laughing at the same time. "Sorry, sorry! I swear I thought it was my tent, I didn't see anything I swear!" 

You couldn't help but laugh at the obviously, innocent man who was now struggling with his tents zipper. "How am I doing this wrong? Why wont this open!" Your sight was soon shifted on the now very drunk 2D laughing at his fellow band mates struggle. He was holding his drink in between his legs, his chest frantically breathing to keep up with his laughter. His dark eyes where now closed, creating wrinkles around them. He looked very cute and innocent, his face red from booze and laughter. 

"I finks I better elp him." He chuckled, rising from the chair, almost falling as he stood up. He set his drink on the ground, and hobbled over to his friend. "Move ofer, I got dis, I gots this." You watched as he opened the tent almost flawlessly, Ace commenting on how he was "some kind of tent opening god man sir." 

You sat looking up at the stars for awhile, feeling the alcohol swirling your vision. Your body was now hot and fuzzy, the only relief being the gentle summer breeze blowing against your skin. You finished your drink, then got up, cleaning the campsite of all the left over plates and bottles, then headed to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter for updates and such!   
> https://twitter.com/keleiou


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2:  
> Some alone time, smoking and talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People seam to be liking it, so that motivates me to write more!! Thank you all for the Kudos and commenting T>T  
> Im so sorry if it's bad and full of grammar and spelling errors. Please take pity on me T>T  
> Ill continue to write, and take suggestions if yall like it tho. So any Kudos, or comments are super loved and let me know you want more!!
> 
> Enjoy~

 

You woke to the tent being filled with warmth and morning light. Your body moved about your sleeping bag slowly, the air smelling of morning dew and stale air. Distant chatter could be heard outside your tent, but nothing your brain could currently process in its sleepy state. As your eyes began to open you looked about the tent. Blankets and clothes skewed about the floor, it looks like you where the last to wake up. 

You sat up, almost slumping back over onto yourself, rubbing your dry crusty eyes. You slowly got up from your bed, adjusting your hoodie and sweat pants. You ruffled through your suitcase until you found your hair brush. You brushed your hair out a few times, enough to get rid of any tangles, then proceeded to put it into a ponytail with an over stretched elastic.

The zipper of your tent almost echoed through out the woods, bouncing off the trees and disappearing. You slid on your boots, not bothering to zip them up, and walked about the campsite with your hands in your pocket. Jasmine was sleeping on her chair, while noodle was busy balancing crackers on Jasmines face. Russel was next to the fire pit eating a small sandwich with one hand and poking at the small fire with a stick in the other. 

As you walked along the gravel path once more you noticed Ace off the side of the van, evacuating what was left in his stomach from last nights dinner, he was to busy to notice you passing behind him. You reached the paved road and proceeded to pull out a single cigarette and lighter from your hoodies pocket. You smoked your morning cigarette about half way before putting it out, and putting the remainder back in your hoodie for later.

You walked slowly back to the campsite, Ace had moved from the van and was now sitting on his chair with a towel over his eyes. Jasmine was now awake, crackers scattered around her in an almost circle pattern in the dirt. "Theres sum coffee if yous want sum." You turned around to see 2D holding a mug of hot coffee. "Uh, thanks." You spoke, your words groggy and tired. 

You poured yourself and almost selfish amount of coffee, adding some milk and sugar. The cup was warm and the heat centralized in your palms through your hoodies sleeves. You pulled your chair closer to the fire. propping your feet on a rock, warming your chilled toes through your boots.

"We are going hiking if you want to join." Noodle called out to the group. You glanced up at the smiling girl, she was very pretty, and her smile was big and full of kindness. "Id love to go." Russel said with glee, grabbing his water bottle and following in line with the girls. "I got a date with my bed." Ace replied, removing the towel from his face and shaking it towards his tent. "2D, you coming?" Noodle said in an almost singing manor. 2D shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee. "Go on wif out me.". Noodle was now looking in your direction, Jasmine looking at you, knowing exactly what your answer was to be. "God no. Thanks, but like. God no." You replied, laughing at the idea of you hiking. "You guys all suck." Noodle joked, proceeding to wrap an arm around Jasmine, dragging her into the woods via the dirt path.

The campsite was now quiet, Ace making his way back into his tent. You sat in silence across from 2D. You grabbed the other half of your cigarette from your pocket, leaning down and out of your chair to light it with the remainder of the fire. Noticing you doing this caused and almost instinctual response from 2D, him proceeding to do the same. "You fink they gonna get lost out ere?" 2D laughed, taking the cigarette between his lips. "Nah." You stated, flicking your cigarette butt into the fire "Jasmine knows these woods well. Plus Im sure Noodle could survive out here on nothing but a toilet paper roll." Your response cause 2D to snort in laughter. "She could fina way to survive on a cave drawing ofa toilet paper roll." 2D chuckled, taking anougher drag off his cigarette, letting out a large cloud of smoke, finishing off the last of his cigarette.

Sickly groans were now being heard from within the guys tent. Your eyes now fixated on the ungodly sounds coming from behind you. "He's jus excited the albums out today, he's been party'n all week." 2D was also looking out twards his friends direction, Ace's groans becoming more atrocious. "I jus don hope he hurls in me tent." laughter escaped your blank stare, turning your attention to 2D. 2D was grinning from ear to ear, probably from making you laugh, he looked proud of himself. The site of his happiness made you smile back at him, blushing slightly at the goofy faced man.

You and 2D sat for awhile talking, telling stories and laughing for awhile before the rest of the group returned to camp. Your conversation soon faded into normal group chatter, and you found yourself talking less. As the night grew on that sinking feeling of loneliness set it. Your fear of being left alone by your friend all week was starting to feel more apparent and Inevitable. The lingering thoughts swirled around your brain, causing anxiety to set in.

Nightfall soon fell over you, and everyone was now sitting by the fire drinking again. Ace was now back in his seat with a beer in his hand, its like he hadn't been sick at all. You grabbed a beer can from the cooler, putting it in your hoodie pocket, turning back towards the group. Your eyes met 2D's, the rest of the group distracted by the crazy story telling's of Jasmine. 2D smiled at you, reaching into his leather jacket and pulling out a small pipe from the pocket flap. You grinned and nodded, motioning your head towards the van. 2D got up, grabbed his beer and snuck off to the van with you, the group still in awe at whatever your friend was saying.

You waited for 2D to catch up to you, he joined walking next to you. "I dun know hows you keep up wif her. She seams so energetic." 2D whispered to you in a low hushed tone. "I never could keep up with her to be honest." You replied opening the back door of the van and climbing in. 2D's long arms stretched out, grabbing a hold of the roof of the van, pulling himself into it. You closed the door behind him quietly as to not alert the others, it wouldn't have mattered anyhow, the group was now yelling "oh's and Ahh's" at what Jasmine had been saying.

2D proceeded to pull out his pipe, and a small sealed container that had a very old sticker of a pug on it. He opened the container pulling out a bud of weed and sticking it into the pipe. The van's floor was cold against your thighs, and you found yourself rubbing your hands on your arms to heat up. 2D handed you the pipe holding it still for you as he lit it. You took a deep breath in, holding it in your lungs for a few seconds and releasing it into the chilly van. 2D grabbed the pipe and took a puff, his lips puckerd against the pipe. You found yourself staring at his mouth as he smoked, noticing the bits of stubble on his face, and his missing teeth as he exhaled.

2D noticed you looking at him, embarrassed his face began to turn red, but you didn't notice. 2D coughed when exhaling once he realized how close and awkward this interaction really was, handing the pipe to you once more. Your bodies began to travel closer to each other, your faces gravitating towards one another. You let out the smoke from your chest, 2D inhaling right after, breathing in your used cloudy air. Your eyes met his, his pitch black eyes, blackholes you found yourself getting sucked into, an Abyss you found yourself lost in.

A loud knock broke the trance, separating your bodies. The rumble and echo of the van scared you, letting out a small squeal. 2D looked at you in confusion, wondering what the sound you just made had been. Your face flushed and you quickly covered your face with your hood. You opened the van door, Jasmine looking at you, giving you the look. The look she gave you when you told her about your first crush, the look when you first fell in love, the look. She smirked at you, as if to say "What where you two doing?" you quickly looked away from her, avoiding the silent answer. "We are about to make some smore's, wondering if you wanted to join." She was holding back laughter, shifting her look between you and 2D.

"God that sounds good." 2D's high was hitting him, pushing his long legs outta the van, his boots hitting the soft gravel. 2D withdrew a cigarette from his jacket, lighting it and heading back to the camp. You sat on the edge of the van, embarrassed. You pulled out the still cold beer can from your pocket, opening it and drinking some. Jasmine waited till 2D was out of hearing range before joining you. "What was THAT all about." Jasmine joked at you, nudging you in the arm. "Nothing, we just wanted to smoke out." You drank more of the beer, trying to avoid answering anymore questions. "Uh huh, don't give me that! You totally got the hots for him." She pushed her body into yours, rocking the van abit. "I do not! He just offered me some spliff, and I took it, that's all." You stated, as if to end this conversation or eles. "Ok if you say so. But just so you know, if you need us to go on another hike, or maybe need the tent just let me know." She was almost singing, taunting you. It had been awhile since your last boyfriend and she had been trying to set you up for months now. You got up from your seat, ignoring your friend and walking back to your chair.

You sat down in your chair, taking another sip of your beer. The rest of the group was now making smores, talking about Jasmines crazy story. Looking up from your beer, your head light and floaty from your high, you found yourself smiling, your nerves finally calm. Your eyes found their way back to 2D who was now entranced with his smore, chocolate running down his hands, his tongue scooping it back into place. You glanced back over to Jasmine who was giving you that knowing look. You smiled, as if to say "Fuck you."

The rest of the night was relaxing, your high helping you through the stress of constant conversation. You even had a fantastic conversation with Russel about street art, and even shared a recipe for baked mac and cheese. Ace was now heading to bed, he was a little stumbley, but not nearly as much as he had been the previous night. Noodle was laid across Jasmines lap fast sleep. Jasmine was in deep conversation with 2D, who was still obviously out of it, talking about some app she just started playing.

The night ended shortly after smores, You following the very sleepy Noodle who was dangling off Jasmine, back into the tent. You climbed into your cold sleeping bag, moving your legs frantically to warm it up. You fell asleep to the guys distant chatter outside the tent. Your mind and body drifting off peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/keleiou  
> I take writing and art suggestions!


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Store trip and discovering a private heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kinda winging it still! LOL  
> If you got any suggestions let me know ~~  
> Im so sorry if it's bad and full of grammar and spelling errors. Please take pity on me T>T  
> Ill continue to write, and take suggestions if yall like it tho. So any Kudos, or comments are super loved and let me know you want more!!
> 
> Enjoy~

 

Night had passed and the morning dawn was breaking through the little holes in the dilapidated tent. You moved about your bed restlessly, debating getting up, tossing and turning in your cozy sleeping bag. You turned your body to the side, noticing the sleeping couple, lost in each others arms fast asleep. As you laid motionless you couldn't help but stare at the two, so in love with one another. You couldn't help but feel jealous and sad, it had been so long since you felt like that.

You eventually got yourself up, staggering across the sleeping bodies, opening the zipper as quietly as possible. You peered out, overlooking the empty campsite, you appeared to be the only one awake. You wobbled out of the tent, stretching your arms high above your head, taking in the fresh air. You leaned down, sliding on your cold boots before walking to the ice chest. The ice inside was now melted, the water still cold. You grabbed a small juice box, puncturing it with a straw and taking a small sip. The citrus was sweet, sending shivers down your spine as you consumed the chilled liquid.

You walked along the campsites parameter, Drinking your juice. As you walked along mindlessly you noticed a small disheveled path. Intrigued you followed the path, your boots hitting small rocks as you descended downwards. The path became more and more depleted as you got further down it, Harder to separate from the regular forest floor, slowly swallowing you in brush. You soon came to the end, revealing a small, private pool of almost clear water. The path led to a small wooden dock, it was not well made, not to professional standards at least, but it was nice none the less.

You strolled to the end of the small dock, looking out towards the water, seeing all the rocks at the bottom. It was very pretty, beautiful, serene, It was as if you were standing in front of a painting. The moment was memorable, something you could never forget. Reaching into your back pocket, you removed a damaged cigarette pack, removing the last fag.

You sat at the end of dock, consumed in the beauty of your surroundings as you smoked your morning cigarette. Time was paused here, everything in this moment was perfect, untouched by the corrupt world. You soon rose from your position, making sure to stuff the butt of your cigarette back into the carton, you couldn't hold it in your heart littering in such a perfect place.

The walk back to camp was short, at least it felt shorter than following it prior. Everyone had appeared to be awake, everyone but 2D. "Oye, where have you been eh?" Jasmine called to you. "I was exploring." you replied. "Find anything interesting? This place is boring me today." Just as you where about to reply to her, you found yourself lying. "Nah, just some more trees, dirt and such." Why did you lie? Something in your gut just told yourself not to say anything about what you had discovered.

You sat down with the rest of the group, munching on some breakfast. Every so often you found yourself looking towards the guys tent, hoping to see the disheveled, messy haired 2D immerge from his slumber. The group's chatter grew louder as the sun rose above your heads, the air slowly becoming hot and humid. Everyone was in bliss, lost in each others company.

Ace soon stood up, walking over to the cooler, before promptly huffing in annoyance. "Welp!" He shut the lid in frustration. " Emergency store run, who's coming?" The vans keys jingled around his finger as he pulled them from his jeans. "I aint going one night out ere with out a beer!" "I could go! I forgot shampoo!" Jasmine stated, running her hands through her visibly oily hair. "I better go too, otherwise yall just gonna get beer and not the essentials. Probably didn't even notice we had no ice." Russel said, rising from his seat. Ace looked down at the cooler, as if to remember what was in it. "You know, your right." he said in an almost defeated tone. 

You glanced towards 2D's tent once more, hoping he would appear like some kind of savior, save you from the awkwardness of saying no to going somewhere again, but he didn't. You felt your body go numb in disappointment, feeling your anxiety sink in. "Y'know, I better go to. I finnished my last fag." You got up from your chair, It was time to suck it up and be social.

The car ride was oddly quiet without Noodle, you never thought about it untill now, but your pretty sure Jasmine has never been alone with the band without Noodle present. You arrived at a small convince store, checking your cell phone religiously once you got into service range. You had a few messages, mostly from your mum checking in on you. Checking your apps and responding to messages you soon joined the group inside the store, exploring the aisles mindlessly. 

Your mind had begone to wander, staring off into space as you looked over the snacks and items on the shelves. "Woah, I thought you weren't interested in him?" Jasmine slung her arm onto your shoulder, snapping you back into reality. "Huh, what?" You looked at her, processing what she had just said, looking back to the products infront of you. Condoms. "Oh my god! No! I was just spacing out!" You began to defend yourself quietly to your friend. "Spacing out, or fantasizing?" She was nudging your side, smiling wide. "Jasmine, i swear to god." You began to push her away, quickly leaving the aisle as fast as possible.

You couldn't help but wonder if you should buy some condoms, just in case. "No that's stupid." you thought to yourself. You didn't need that, did you? You began to mull it over in your head. Eventually deciding not to, although you did buy some chapstick that was sitting on the check out counter "for your chapped lips, not for any other reason" You tried to convince yourself. You pilled into the van, Jasmine stuffing something in your purse as soon as she sat down. "What the hell?" You quickly opened your bag, seeing the box of condoms labeled "For her" on them. You shut your purse quickly, glaring at your friend, face completely flushed. "JASMINE!" Your shout drew everyone's eyes to you. You looked away, flustered.

You arrived back at camp, 2D was now sitting in his chair with a notepad, lost in his thought. Noodle was strumming some random chords on her guitar. "What about this?" She motioned towards 2D. 2D shook his head, a frustrated look on his face. As you approached the two you saw a smile form across 2D's face, he jotted down something, then passed it to Noodle. "What you fink about this?" Noodle studied the scribbles, playing the notes he wrote in her head "BRILLIANT!" She tossed herself back into her chair. "What's brilliant?" Jasmine skipped to Noodle, kissing her forehead. "Just music stuff." She kissed Jasmine back.

2D was now closing the very worn out notebook, and proceeded to shove it under his butt. You couldn't help but wonder how old it was, what it was filled with. Did he write all his music in there? Did he write other things in there? Where does he get his music ideas from? All these questions began to consume you as you stared him.

Nightfall came and the group had gone to bed once more, leaving you and 2D alone once more, was this becoming routine? You sat looking at the fire, watching the logs burn and break under the hot flames. sitting in almost perfect silence, the only sounds coming from 2D strumming on the guitar, the occasional note taking when he found a chord he liked. You wanted to break the silence between you, ask him why he got into music, What inspires him, all the questions you had been thinking about that day.

" Can I tell you something?" You caught yourself to late, you didn't mean to ask it out loud. Your eyes met his, praying he hadn't heard you. "Sure, love." His attention was now on you. Your heart was racing, and panic was starting to creep up on you. "Well." You hesitated, trying to break the eye contact, looking at your boots, messing with the laces. "I found something kinda cool today, well this morning." You felt yourself rambling, mixing up your words. "I didn't tell the rest of the group, I'm not sure why, well I guess I do know." You were fighting yourself, shut up, shut up, Just tell him to forget it. "Anyways, I found this cool little pool area, it had this cute little dock, I'm pretty sure it was made by regular people or something. And the water was so clear, you could see the rocks and fish it was so clear. It was so beautiful, it was, I cant even explain it. I just sat there, I didn't want to leave. It was just so pretty and cool." Why are you telling him this? Hes gonna think your so dumb, such an idiot.

"Id like to see it." He was smiling at you, revealing his gapped smile which stretched from ear to ear. Your face grew hot, he was so pretty, his smile drew you in and without thinking you just kinda mumbled "ok." He was now standing up, an unlit cigarette in his mouth, offering you his hand. You paced yours into his, his long callused fingers wrapping around yours. The warmth from his hand was giving off a feeling of comfort and peace, it didn't feel weird, holding his hand for the brief moment.

2D grabbed a couple lanterns, lighting them, then handing one to you. "Lead the way." he smiled at you once again, his face barely lit from the light. You turned around in fluster, looking for the path you had followed earlier, eventually finding it and following it.

As you walked the path you felt his eyes eating into you, carefully watching every step you took. You didn't say anything, you couldn't say anything. Your mind was racing, and so was your pace. You arrived to the small dock in an almost unbelievable time. "I guess we should have waited until morning" You sighed, looking off to the very dark water. "Is okay wif me. Its better this way, Stars are out." 2D was walking along the dock, snuffing out the lantern, looking up into the sky. He was right, the star's were bright, stretching across the sky in a sparkely blanket. The stars reflected onto the water, Surrounding the lonely dock in thousands of lights. The water around you had become space itself, and it was you and 2D alone in this infinite universe.

You joined 2D at the end of the dock, who had now rolled up his jeans and placed his feet into the water. He was smoking his cigarette, still lost in the waters reflection, embracing all it had to offer. "Is nigh's like dis I wish I spent less time in the city." You smiled at him, taken back by his words. "I know what you mean. I used to come out here all the time with Jasmines family when I was younger." You responded, placing your feet in the cold brisk water, its bite making you wince. "What about your family?" 2D asked, leaning back, placing his weight on his hands behind him. "They weren't around much." Your eyes fixated on your feet, feeling 2D's face frown behind you. "Its not like they were bad parents or anything, just busy. I spent alot of time with Jasmine while they were working and stuff." You could feel yourself rambling again.

"Sometimes friends is all you need. I don see me mum and pop much these days. I'm always away on tour or somefing." 2D was now laying on his back, smoking on what ever was left of his cigarette, smoke dancing around your two bodies. "Do you miss em?" You asked, turning your body onto its side, head in your hand, looking straight at him. He glanced at you, turning his head in your direction, noticing your body closer to his. "Some days more than others." You smiled a crooked smile, unsure what to say. 2D's face turning pink.

2D's eyes where looking at you, trying to figure out what he wanted to say, or do. You could feel your heart racing, worried he could hear how loud it was pounding in the quiet night. You swiftly sat up, looking out onto the water, distancing yourself as much as possible. 2D followed your movement, sitting up slightly, resting on his elbows. "Did I do somefing wrong?" "No, no." You reassured him. "Its just so beautiful, guess the light air is getting to me." You could feel his eyes burning into you once more, your mind going dizzy, doing everything in your power to not look back at him "I know what you mean." 2D sighed. Your body was flushed, was that directed at you? couldn't be.

Something took over you, you weren't sure exactly what, but you found yourself laying your head on his lap. He didn't seam to mind, and neither of you said anything about it, instead he laid back down, staring at the stars with you. "I don fink iv ever been in such a perfect place." 2D laughed. A cool breeze brushed over you, causing an involuntary shiver. 2D began to shift, removing his jacket and handing it to you. "Ere." He was placing it on you, the warm leather imprisoning your body in his heat. "But you will be cold." You looked at him with puppy eyes. He smiled and shook his head. "I'm plenty warm with you ere." You smiled bashfully at him, unsure how to respond, turning your attention back to the sky above you.

You laid on the dock, talking more about your lives, you shared intimate details with one another, first loves, heart break, abuse, anxiety and depression. Time had once again stopped, it was just you and him alone in the world. You shared everything in that moment, Its like you knew him since the beginning of time. Your heart beats had become one with another, even though neither of you knew it. 

You fell asleep content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/keleiou  
> I take writing and art suggestions!


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimming, more drinking, and progression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET THE TENSION BEGIN!
> 
> Sorry this one took a little while. I really struggled to write this chapter, as its kinda the middle between friendship and relationship stuff.  
> I hope its ok! T>T
> 
> Ps. I hope my pictures have been coming through, im not sure if i should continue them or not after this story.

 

"Shhh, They'll ear us." Your eyes glanced over to the location of your friends who were just out of range, sitting at the campfire, indulged in meaningless chit-chat. You stood straight practically naked, hiding behind your tent as 2D's fingers pawed at your insides. Squishy sounds filled the air around you, the scent of you clinging to 2D's slippery fingers "Yew's so wet fer me." He whispered a small chuckle into your ear, nibbling down on your lobe before placing little kisses and hickies across your neck. 2D's digits continued to claim you, your wetness dripping down his rapidly moving hand. 

As hard as you tried to stay quiet, little moans escaped your parting lips. Fixateing your eyes to the gathering of people across the way, you prayed no one would glance over, noticing you in your lewd state. 2D reached a hand to your face, cupping your mouth with his callused hands, silencing you with his soft palms. Slipping two fingers inside your mouth, Your tongue welcomed the intrusion, wrapping around the infiltrators in between your disgruntled moans.  
2D was grinding his erection against your thigh with each vigorous thrust, begging to touch you in every possible way, little droplets of wet and sticky collecting on your trembling legs. His hand continued to assault you, growing more impatient with each thrust. Little moans were being hummed into your ear, purring through out his pursed lips. 2D knelt down, burying his face in your heat, his tongue lapping at your folds, the stubble which graced his upper lip was now scratching against you. His hands where now on your hips, guiding your body more into his mouth as he continued to taste you. "Yews taste so sweet. Is loike honey." 2D took a moment to savor your fragrance, his tongue swirling inside you, begging to reach all your nectar. Your mind was filled with lust, pleasure raining down your body, covering you in ecstasy. Your body was beginning to convulse, shaking at his touch, Knees collapsing inwards and onto the floor, melting into him as you climaxed.

 

________________________

 

Your eyes awoke to the bright sky beaming down on your face. Your face growing red and hot, turning your stare to the man beside you. 2D's mouth was slightly ajar, his gapped smile peaking through his light snores. You felt yourself flood with embarrassment looking at the innocent man, recalling the very vivid dream you just had about him. You shifted your legs, feeling a slight discomfort in your nether regions, soaked and aching for touch. 

Taking a deep breath of air, you sat up as careful as possible, dare to not wake the slumbering cavalier. You shifted your body, slowly undressing yourself from the borrowed jacket, placing it gently back onto him. For a brief moment you looked at him in his vulnerable state. He had deep wrinkles stretching across his forehead, dark circles around his heavily bagged eyes. Age was more or less kind to him. You broke your stare from the sleeping man, ashamed of the perversions which was now occupying your mind.

You got up from your location, slinking away from the sleeping man on the now lonely dock. As you walked back to camp you felt yourself smiling, thinking about last night. You guys talked for hours, talking about things you never thought you could share with someone other than Jasmine. He talked to you about the abuse in his life, physically, mentally and self induced. You shared stories about depression, thoughts of suicide and even past self harm. He didn't judge you for anything, and talked to you about it with compassion and understanding, asking questions and sharing similar feelings and actions. 

You approached behind the tents, realizing now what you might have to say if anyone was up. You studied your possibilities before peering out from behind the tents, hands in your pockets. The area was clear, you where in the clear. You made your way to the fire pit, sitting down in your seat. 

You started a small fire from the previous nights burnt wood, enough to warm your toes and heat up a small kettle of water. Once the water was boiling you made yourself a cup of tea, setting the kettle down on a hot rock besides the fire to keep it warm for the next person to approach you. 

Noodle was out of the tent first, slumping down next to you, poring herself some tea, burring her face in her shaggy hair. Russel and Jasmine joined shortly after, taking the last of the hot water. You got up, collecting the empty kettle, refilling it and placing it back onto the now very hot fire. Ace got out of the tent, approaching the kettle with clumsy haste. "I just put it on, should be done shortly." you said smiling at Ace, who averted his approach midway to the table of food.

2D was now walking towards the rest of the group catching the eyes of Ace "I didn't see you get up. I could have sword you where still sleeping in there." Ace said in confusion, now questioning if what he saw was the truth. 2D was wrapping his arms around his body for warmth, tucking them into his armpits, glancing at you. You stared at him with intensity, as if trying to communicate to him telepathically not to say anything about last night. "ad to take a piss. Didn't fink I ad to let yew know." 2D joked to Ace, scratching the stubble on his chin.

2D strolled passed you, placing a hand on your shoulder "Yew got a cig? Seams I crushed mine somehow last night." You glanced up to the man, beaming a devilish grin at you. "Uh yeah." You shuffled through your pockets, pulling out your very own slightly crushed carton. Reaching into the carton, you pulled out a single cigarette, offering it in his direction. 2D leaned down, his face close to yours. "Would yew mind? avn't washed me hands." He was raising his hands in the air innocently, surrendering himself to you. "Uh yeah, of course." blood rushed to your face as you placed the cylinder of tobacco in between his lips, thinking about what he had just been doing with them in your dream, you found yourself fidgeting your thighs once more. "Fanks love." He smiled at you again, making his way to the table to wash his hands.

You couldn't help but glance over your chair to look at him. He really was tall, when he wasn't hunching over. Practically gawking at him as he went about his business, you couldn't help but check out his ass. Once you realized your actions you turned away, your eyes connecting with Jasmines, who was now smiling at you coy like. Jasmine looked over at you, mouthing the words "Go over there!" as she bobbed her head to his location. You began to wave your head frantically at your friend, a frown on your face, asking for mercy.

The sound of a dragging chair next to you caught your attention. 2D was now falling back into his chair, which was now located a few feet away, smoking in bliss beside you. You looked back at Jasmine, who you could tell was now watching you like her favorite tv program. Cross armed and legged, Jasmine was grinning at you, smug and all knowing. Your eyes rolled back with your head, covering them in the nook of your forearm.

The afternoon soon approached, everyone at camp was now hot and sweaty. "WELP! I think its time I make my way to the water. I need to get my swim O-on!" Jasmine was stretching her arms above her head. Making her way to the tent in an almost skipping fashion. "Who's coming?" With those words, everyone sprung from their seats, eager to cool off anyway possible. You joined the girls in your shared tent, shuffling through your clothes to find your swimsuit. 

You put on a cute bikini top, patterned with sunflowers and pink stitching that you found in a thrift store while vacationing a few years ago with Jasmine. The top was accompanied by an almost matching pair of yellow highwaisted booty shorts, some of the stitching was loose, but it was still very sturdy. You brushed your hair, putting them in two little braids, loose hair poking out in various places.

The boys waited outside patiently, making small comments on how long girls always take getting ready. They boys where getting restless, pushing each other slightly while they joked around. The three of you soon exited, Noodle latched onto Jasmines back, demanding a piggy back ride, motioning her arm forward yelling "MUSH!" "Aye aye!" Jasmine struggled to carry the thin Noodle, her hands constantly adjusting her position.

You walked besides Russel. "Need a hand?" You smiled at him, offering your hands to carry the other side of the cooler. "Its ok, I got it." Russel smiled at you. "AH FUCK!" You looked ahead of you, Ace was now face first in the dirt, Noodle and Jasmine on top of him laughing off their incident. "GET OFF OF ME!" Ace was struggling under the two girls, kicking up dirt. 2D was rolled forward, clenching onto his stomach, in a fit of unbreakable laughter. "Sorry, sorry" Cooed the girls, holding back their laughter.

You soon got to the spot Jasmine was talking about. It was a long dock, professionally made, unlike the one you found. The water was glittery in the sunlight, the dock covered in sunlight. You kicked off your sandals, the balls of your feet instantly met with the heat of the wood. Jasmine was laying out some towels across the dock, sitting on her knees, helping Noodle put some sunscreen on. You joined them on the collection of towels, setting your bag down beside you.

"Need help with that?" A tall shadow was now casting over you, you glanced behind you. Ace was now hovering over you, offering his help. "Ahh no thanks, Jasmine said she would help me after she was done." A sudden splash hit the water, followed by some screaming. "God dammit Jasmine." You watched as the two girls splashed and kissed each other in the water. 

Reluctantly you handed the bottle to Ace. "Thanks." You muttered in slight discomfort. Ace was more than gentlemanly, which surprised you. His hands rubbed your back, massaging the slick oily substance into your skin. Through your peripherals you could see 2D looking at you, contemplating your relationship with Ace, watching every movement made by you. Envy was filling him, cursing to himself, annoyed with his cowardliness.

Standing at the end of the dock, you looking down into the water, suddenly intimidated by it. You couldn't see the bottom here, which made you nervous, causing your head to spin. The spiraling abyss was mocking you. Sounds of feet hitting the dock at a rapid pace caught your attention, but before you could turn around, two hot hands where now pushing into your back, sending you into the spine chilling water face first. Refreshing, but terrifying. 

You emerged from the water, spitting out some, moving the hair, which was sticking to your face, out of your eyes. With one eye barely open, you located your assailant. "AHH FUCK YOU JASMINE! I COULD HAD HIT MY HEAD!" Throwing your middle finger into the air. Jasmine proceeded to stick out her tongue and pull the skin under one of her eyes downwards. "You never would have jumped in if I didn't force you." she cooed "God your such a bitch." Splashing water towards her. Making your way to the edge of the dock you felt your body filled to the brim in anger. Suddenly a splash hit the side of your face. 2D had joined you.

2D striked the surface of the lake, splashing you once in the face, "Shes right y'know. I would't ave jumped either if she adn't pushed you. " He looked over towards Jasmine, who was now grabbing a beer from the cooler. "But she scares me." 2D now had a slightly frightened expression, mulling over the idea of her pushing him into the water unexpectedly. You giggled, him turning his attention to you, flashing his toothy grin at you. "Well shes scary." You splashed him back, his hands reaching in front of his face for protection.

You pulled yourself onto the dock, 2D following you in the water. Turning your body to the people behind you, you called out to Jasmine "Oye, gimme one of those you filthy hoe." Jasmine tossed you a can of beer, you caught it, almost dropping it directly into the water onto 2D's head. "I already got enof brain damage, fanks." He laughed at his slightly depressing joke. "Hey can yew get me one?" 2D was hiding himself behind your legs and the dock. You peered down to the nervous man. "Ask her yourself." He looked at you for a moment, then back to Jasmine. 2D reached his hand out, grabbing your beer. "We's can share." he popped the top, slurping up some of the sweet liquid, passing it back to you, the cold can resting on your thighs caused you to flex them. You took a few sips, then slowly dropped back into the water, grabbing the can from the dock, sipping more of the chilly refreshment.

The day went by quickly, everyone enjoying their time in the water together. The walk back to camp was a little difficult, as everyone was well intoxicated. You found yourself leaning against 2D as you walked back, which wasn't weird since the rest of the group was doing the same. Jasmine was very out of it, leaning herself against Ace and Noodle, who were locked in hands supporting the very drunk girl. Russel was behind you and 2D, helping push you up the steeper hills you came across, your flip-flops sliding in the loose dirt.

As you reached camp, Russel quickly passed your slow pace, leaving 2D leaning on your shoulder. He turned his head to your ear, breathing hot air onto it before whispering. "Today was fun, but las night was funner." He chuckled, Kissing your cheek, hiccuping on his words. You blushed, backing away quickly from him, your purse sliding off your shoulder, hitting the ground, spilling all its contents. 

"Aww shieet" 2D bent down, just as you did, colliding heads, sending you both flat on your asses. "Sowwy." 2D was rubbing his temple, struggling to focus his eyes. "It was totally my fault! Maybe you where right, maybe I am trying to give you more brain damage." You smiled, 2D laughing at your joke.

2D sat himself on his knees, picking up the random items scattered through out the dirt, brushing everything off before handing it to you to put back into its rightful place. 2D grabbed a small box, familiar with its shape he looked down. Your eyes locked on him. He was holding the box of condoms Jasmine had shoved into your purse yesterday, staring at them, processing what he had just discovered. Horror ran across your face when you realized this, while his face remained confused and intrigued.

"Are thes-" You cut him off "THOSE ARE NOT MINE!" You snatched the box from him, shoving it into the deepest part of your purse, 2D still holding his hands out, staring at where the box had just been. "I MEAN THEY ARE! BUT I DIDN'T BUY THEM! JASMINE DID YOU SEE." 2D made a confused face, glancing over towards your tent while you continued to ramble. "But aint she, don't she like gerls?" he said in more confusion, looking at him thinking was like watching a loading bar. Raising his hand to scratch the stubble on his chin, he continued to think, "Well technically shes bi, but that's besides the point! You see we were at the store and-" "Oh." 2D replied, as if you had answered all his questions with that one sentence.

2D got up, wobbling to his tent, satisfied with the conclusive answers he had been given. Unquestioning the fact that Jasmine was indeed dating a woman, and would not need male condoms, you sat there looking at the stumbling man, a dumfounded look on your face as he walked away. He really was the air head people had said he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/keleiou  
> I take writing and art suggestions!


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your bonds grow stronger with the group, and you receive a gentle warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy, Im having alot of fun experimenting with my writing style, I hope you have been liking it!  
> I decided to dabble writing in 2D's eyes alittle, i think ill start doing that more.
> 
> Im a little unsure how the next chapters will go, so they may take a little longer than usual (I know this one came out pretty quickly, but it was easy to write)
> 
> anyways enjoy!

2D woke to the sound of his friends loud snores, his back sore from yet another bad nights rest. Years of slouching and bad posture had finally caught up to him, stiffening his back where he lay. The headaches which normally occupied his mind where now amplified in his hung over state, hands to his temples he found himself wondering how he used to drink as much as he did in his 20's.

With each snore made, the tent began to become 2D's personal hell, the sounds hitting him like bricks, feeling every heart beat radiate through out his body. Finding the strength to move was no longer a problem, rising from his bed and exiting the confined prison as fast as humanly possible, hands to his aching head. 

2D walked about the campsite, hands in his back pocket as he made his way to the messy table of food. 2D searched through the bags of food, looking for anything he think he could keep down. His stomach was tossing and turning, twisting with hunger, and the urge to throw up what ever might still be in it.

2D pulled two slices of white bread from the plastic bag, placing one in his mouth. 2D sat down at his chair, removing a small writing pad from the cup holder. Unfolding the old overused notebook, the sounds of crinkling pages were all to familiar. He removed a small blue pen from the wiry spine, clicking it once as he turned to an empty page. 

2D studied the paper, snacking on the last piece of his bread. Although stained with coffee and years of yellowing, the paper still proved to shine like a beacon in the sunlight, sending shooting pains to the front of his head. 2D reached into his pocket, grabbing a small collection of pills, popping them into his mouth and swallowing them dry.

Unlike the stationery infront of him, his mind was full, overflowing with feelings and ideas. 2D found himself smiling thinking about the girl in her sunflower bathing suit, sun bouncing off her skin, eyes sparkling against the summer sky. He thought about the way she splashed him, the way she looked floating in the water, eyes closed when she thought no one was watching her.

_________________________

Your eyes scrunched at the sudden beam of sunlight casting across your face. The tent warm from the summer air and bodies contained inside it. Jasmine and Noodle were whispering to each other, small kisses placed onto one another in between mumbles. "Hey now, no funny business while I'm in here." The girls giggled, Jasmine hiding her face in a pillow. "We really should have brought a third tent." Chuckled Jasmine, her voice muffled by the soft fabric. "But then Y/N would have been all alone." Noodle smiled, motioning you to join them in their bed, lifting the covers. You got up from your bed, joining them, placing yourself in the warm spot between them. "Unfair! Its way nicer over here!" You laughed, snuggling yourself between your friends. 

"So.." Noodle said in a wondering, curious tone. "Jasmine say's you got a thing for 2D." Your eyes darted upwards to the shaggy haired girl. "Uh-" Noodle cut you off. "2D's a good guy, but." She paused, thinking about the right words to use. "2D has gone through alot. Far more than you probably know." Her words cut into you, he did share some things with you, but he never went into explicit detail. That time on the dock now felt far away and more distant than you remembered.

"It's not like he can't love or something... Its just. Hard for him. When he feels himself falling for someone, he tends to reject people. Distancing himself." Noodle's face expressed recollection. "2D tends to let his mind wander, he throws himself into his work, neglecting his personal needs. He doesn't really allow himself to get close to many people. Well, emotionally. Alot of people have hurt 2D." Silence fell over the group. "Just, just be careful ok. He really is a good guy once you get to know him." Noodle smiled at you. Jasmine's hand was now rubbing your back. The urge to cry was rising, and you felt your body go numb in between the women's comfort. 

_________________________

The girls soon exited the tent, giggling, carrying small tote bags. 2D drew his attention to them, tearing himself away from the scribbles he had been working on for the past hour. Your eyes met his, but you broke the stare, feeling insecure, and unsure about the information that had just been given to you. Your feelings conflicting with one another. The girls caught your brief stare, tossing their hands over you, leading you away from the awkwardly staring 2D. "Come on, lets go." Jasmine giggled, poking fun at your crush.

You arrived at the dock you all shared the day before, beer cans and cigarette butts scattered across it. Setting your bags down, you removed some shampoo and conditioner from it, setting it on the side of the dock. You removed your robe, getting into the water with Jasmine and Noodle. You washed your hair thoroughly, you where unable to hide just how gross it had gotten. The feeling of you freshly cleaned hair was therapeutic, the suds of soap pooling around you in the water.

The worries you had where now cleaned off with the rest of you, left in the soapy water, dissipating into abyss of the lake. You finished washing yourself, sitting on the dock with the girls to dry off and get a little more tan time in before heading back. Noodle and Jasmine joked together about you and 2D "You guys would be so cute!", "You should do this." giving you random tips and advice. For the first time on the trip, you felt part of the group. Not just Jasmines friend, but their friend.

Night arrived, the day was fantastic. Noodle and 2D would play random tunes on the guitar and melodica, everyone singing random phrases, making up random songs together, taking turns producing the most ridiculous line they could think of, throwing their head back in laughter at the other ones phrase. 

The night air grew in, sending everyone to their beds. You got up from your chair, still laughing at the inside jokes created tonight. As you were walking back to your tent, you felt a warm hand slip into yours, followed by something folded and hard. You looked to your hand, 2D was passing beside you, smiling at you, motioning you to read the gift he had just given you.

You got to the outside of your tent, everyone in their own. Unfolding the piece of paper revealed several lines of lyrics scratched out across it. followed by a few simple words. "Meet me at heaven." 

Sitting in bed was difficult, your thoughts flooding with all kinds of emotion. On one hand you felt your heart sink, thinking about Noodles kind warning. But on the other you felt your face stretch in smile when you re-read his note in your head. "Meet me at heaven.." . "Meet me at heaven.." You buried your face in your pillow, its cold fabric soothing your growingly hot face.

You waited until your friends where fast asleep, making sure they would not wake when you departed. You crept about the tents, careful of every step you took, making your way to the path, using your phones screen as a guiding light. The walk to the dock felt long and impatient. You felt as if you were a kid again, waiting for Santa to come and leave you gifts. Every step you took felt as if you where dragging them behind you, weighted down by your own emotions.

2D sat waiting at the end of the dock, his dark silhouette only lit by his cigarette. You stood in shock for a brief moment, the sudden realization of you and him alone once again struck you like lightning. You stood frozen at the start of the dock, your body tensing up in fear. Your mind began to spiral, worry entrapping you.

2D leaned backwards, his hands supporting him behind him. His face turned towards you, a smile appearing upon it. "Yous came." 2D took the last drag of his cigarette, putting it out beside him, sticking the butt back into the carton as you approached him. "I din't have it in me heart to throw it out loike i normally woud." You smiled, recalling your own similar experience, all your worries leaving you once more. There was something about him that just put you at ease.

"Sowwy for the ran'om note. I jus wanted to see you." He thought about his words, staring at his feet in the water. "Well, alone." He looked backed at you, his face growing slightly red. "No it was ok! I felt like I was in school again." Instant regret followed your words. "It's not like i'm calling you a kid or anything!" He laughed, standing up, putting on his best announcer voice. "STEP ROIGHT UP! STEP ROIGHT UP! See the oldest kid efa!" You laughed at the ridiculous performance in front of you. "Yews see these bags." He was pulling down the skin under his eye slightly, smiling as much as he could. "These are from the poor boys midterms, oh how he suffad!" 

You where now in a bustle of laughter, clenching onto your sides, desperately seeking air. 2D smiled, happy about the effect his joke had on you, sitting back down, watching you come down from your fit, he couldn't help but retain his dumb grin. "Ahh, fuck. Your gonna kill me." You wiped the tears forming in the corners of your eyes, 2D leaning in close to you, wiping one away that had managed to stray away from the rest and slide down your cheek.

2D leaned in, bringing his lips close to yours. You felt your body tense up, his hand on your wrist. You shuddered away, pulling your body from under him. You could feel his sadness travel from his hand to yours, turning away from him. "Hey uh." You said, trying to break the tension. "Close your eyes ok." You turned to him, looking deep into his. A look of confusion struck him, but he complied. Closing his eyes, waiting patiently for what ever you where doing.

2D sat in darkness behind his eyelids, his mind full of racing thoughts. He twitched his head at every shuffled sound the girl made. curious to what she was up to. 2D found himself impatient, awaiting curiously, his hands tapping against his thighs in a rhythmic pattern. 

"Ok open." 2D opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to focus on the new light in front of him. 2D met eyes with the girl, now in the water, he bare shoulders sticking out of the water, her hands holding onto the dock, face flushed in her boldness, her clothes surrounding him. 2D smiled, leaning down onto his stomach, grabbing her by the chin and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

_________________________

 

You returned the kiss, his lips soft and gentle. Every meeting of your lips was proving distracting to the fact that you lay naked in the water, baring your raw self to the man in front of you, completely vulnerable. 2D broke the kiss, leaving you feeling cold once again, his lips providing you the best warmth imaginable. 

2D stood up, stretching his hands above his head as he removed his shirt, his long torso now visible, and naked. 2D removed his pants, his belt hitting the dock in a loud "THuNK", his feet eagerly throwing off his shoes. Soon 2D was in nothing but his underwear, adorned in small ducks in top hats, you couldn't help but laugh at his comedic undergarments. His hands grabbed at the fabric, pulling them off to join you in your nude state. You looked away embarrassed, unsure where to look. 2D jumped in, reaching the surface wincing at how cold it was "OH FOOKING ELL!" His face was now scrunched up in surprise and shock "FUUCK." He was clenching his teeth at the bitter cold water now engulfing him. You giggled swimming over to him.

His eyes met yours, still squinting at the adjustment in temperature. You rested your warm hands on his shoulder, the relief of something warm touching him caused him to look at you in a slightly idiotic fashion. You drew your body close, his long arms wrapping around you, the silence proved to be boomingly loud between your bodies. You teased your lips close to his, moments away from touching. 2D's eyes fixated on your mouth, gravitating his towards it. You smiled, sticking out your tongue, his face taken back in surprise. 

You backed away from his embrace, splashing him playfully in the face. He smiling back, retaliating with a larger splash, wetting your hair almost instantly. "Oye, you gonna pay fer tha." A devilish look stretched across his face as he swam towards you. You began to laugh, screaming in a playful tone as you made an attempt to escape. "Ahhh nooo!" You swam away from him, desperately trying to get away from his attack.

2D's long arms put him at an advantage, his body cornering you inbetween him and the dock. "You fink you can get away from me, but you got a debt to pay! A crime cannot go unpaid!" His hands stretched out towards you, wiggling his fingers at you. Your eyes widened, confusion wiped over you. 2D's hands sunk into the water meeting the sides of your body, tickling you you up and down, your body scrunching up in his hold. "Nooo! Oh my god! Stop! Oh my god nooo!" The laughter emanating from the two of you was echoing across the water. Fits of smiles breaking out between you.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. But on one condition." 2D stared at you, trying hard to keep a straight and serious face. "Is this part of my release?" You smiled, breaking him into one. He struggled to put the serious face back on, holding onto laughter in between tries. "Anofer kiss." You smiled, closing your eyes, pursing your lips for him. You waited for what felt like years, his hand placed on your cheek as he leaned in, pulling you close to him. His lips touched yours, tilting his head into yours as you continued.

2D's tongue waited at the entrance of your mouth, asking to be let in. Your mouth opened, granting entry, your tongue meeting his with a welcome. Your kisses were in sync, growing hotter and heavier with each touch. His mouth soon moved to your neck, rolling your head to the side as he adorned it. He rested a kiss against your collar bone, your body growing hot with anticipation. 

2D's hand began to feel under the water, moving his hands up your sides, sending you shivering further into his embrace. His hand reached underneath you, grabbing your backside, squeezing fistfuls of hot skin in between his fingers. You gasped at his touch, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck as he lifted your body onto the dock. You leaned down kissing him once more, pulling his face, asking for him to join you.

The dark surrounding you now felt like a million lights casted onto your naked wet body. 2D bit the bottom of his lip as he studied you. Taking a second to capture this perfect moment shared between you. The stare was all to much for you, instantly hiding your body behind your arms, blushing at the obvious lewd thoughts running through both your minds. 

2D pulled himself onto the dock, water dripping down his body onto your legs as he pined you down into another kiss. Your arms remained wrapped across your chest, embarrassed at your now cold naked body. 2D broke the kiss, looking down to your folded hands. "I want to see you." He looked back at you pleading for an ok. Your eyebrows frowned, contemplating the request. You removed your hands, slightly reluctant, shifting your eyes to the water to advert his gaze.

2D smiled at you, noticing the small pink peaks forming on your breasts. He took their stature as an invite, placing his lips around one of them, sucking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue across it. A moan escaped your lips, your back arching at his touch, pressing against his warm body. 

Kisses continued about your body, traveling down your trembling stomach, his hand's sliding down your sides and onto your thighs as his head slowly sank bellow you. 2D's hands found his way back to your rear, lifting you towards his face, his mouth meeting your heat. A moan escaped once more, his mouth sucking on your clit, his tongue sliding across your folds, then into you.

"Ahh ahh- please- please don't stop!" with your plea, 2D began to work harder, bringing you to the edge of your climax, his fingers entering you as he brought him self back up to you for a passionate kiss. Soft purrs broke in between your kiss, his skilled hand working your body in the most perfect way imaginable. Your body began to convulse around his fingers, tightening, and pulsating through out your orgasm. Your deep moan broke the kiss once more, 2D resting his final kisses on your neck. 

Your hands began to wander down his torso, sliding against his wet trembling body. Your nails scraped against his skin, feeling every bit of him. Your fingers brushed against his nipples, sending a shudder through his body, placing his head further into the crook of your neck. He was growing impatient with your careful touch.

"Y/N?" The sudden call of your name snapped you back into reality. Your eyes darted to the end of the dock. Jasmine was searching about the newly found area, squinting her eyes, struggling to see. You pushed 2D back into the water, Jasmine now sure of your location headed towards you. "Y/N, is that you?" You quickly threw on your pants and shirt, gathering the rest of the clothes into one pile behind you. "Uh-Uh- Yeah!" Your eyes shifted back behind you, 2D hiding behind the dock, trying his hardest not to laugh at this unfortunate situation.

"There you are, what are you doing? I saw you leave like an hour ago. You had me worried." Jasmine was looking around her, taking in the beautiful sight like you once had. "Uh yeah. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to wander abit, stumbled across this place, figured id take a quick dip." Jasmine looked at you once more, you making sure the evidence of your foreplay was hidden from her. "Yeah this is really cool, but you should probably get back to bed, its really cold." 2D chuckled to himself, "yous has no idea." he thought to himself.

"Yeah, your probably right. I'll head back in a minute, gonna smoke real quick." You smiled, trying to hide your obvious discomfort. "Uhg, you really need to quit, your addicted." You smiled in an awkward agreement, watching your friend disappear into the dark once more. You waited until you where sure she was out of range before turning her attention back to the now shivering man. 

"Im so sorry, but I really have to go. If I'm not back in like 5 minutes she will come back, and she will definitely know somethings up. Im uh-sorry I wasn't able to do to you what you did for me." You looked at the man, now pulling himself back onto the dock. "Is cool, I dun have any condoms anyways." You thought back to the previous nights interaction involving condoms, deciding not to break his heart any further. "Well, Id like to at least suck you off, but uh." Your eyes directed towards where Jasmine had just been standing.

"Yeah, Id loike that. Maybe yous can if we get anofer chance?" 2D smiled at you, "Well, if there's anofer one." You smiled back. "Id like another chance." He smiled at you once more, grabbing a cigarette and putting it in his mouth. "Next time." You grinned, leaving the man on the dock once again. Walking back you where unable to break your smile, your mind replaying the activities you just took part in.

_________________________

 

2D sat on the dock, collecting his clothes from the pile, slowly putting them on. Soon he was fully clothed, but one article remained in his hands. He studied the small lacey underwear in his hand, rubbing his thumb across it. The taste of the girl he just sampled was now lingering in his mouth, sweet and unforgettable. 2D smiled, placing the girls wadded up garment into his pocket, falling backwards onto the dock, his arm stretched outwards. 

 

"Next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/keleiou  
> I take writing and art suggestions!


	6. Day six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot springs, idfk anymore lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this was, interesting. The next chapter will pretty much just be wrap up and stuff, so stay tuned!

As you sat by the morning fire you couldn't help but notice the air was different today. A blanket of eerie, cold fog rested across the campsite. The group sat in assembly, chatter shifting between people, each with their own personal relationships and way of talking to one another. Not only was the weather different, but the way you fit in the group had also changed. You felt yourself confident, relaxed among your newly found friends.

Catching eyes with 2D was now routine, him striking up conversation with you at any opportunity that presented itself. You found yourselves turning various shades of pink, smiles broken in between the glances you exchanged, invisible sparks dancing between you. 

Unknowing to the two of you, the chemistry had become far to strong for the group to ignore. Those who had once been oblivious were now well aware of the emotions floating between you, watching you had become the most entertaining spectacle at camp.

"So-" Jasmine shifted her body towards you, clapping her hands together to gather your attention. "I hear there is a hot springs close by, It's supposed to be really cool. Maybe we can all check it out?" She looked at Noodle, silently asking her to join in. "Oh-OH YEAH." Noodle looked away from Jasmine, locking eyes on you. "I saw the sign on the way in, probably a 30 minute hike from here. It's nuuuude-." Noodle held a hand to her face winking at you, playing it off like she was shielding the sun from her eyes, hiding her intentions from the oblivious 2D.

Russel looked to 2D, who was now lost in his thoughts, thinking about you hot and sweaty in the steamy water, completely nude. "Lets do it! It is our last official day here." "Hell yeah, I'm down." Ace was now placing his hands on the back of 2D's chair, sending him falling backwards a little bit, his arms flailing at the sudden movement, attempting to catch his balance. 

\--------------------------------

You arrived at the hot springs, the purse which was slung across your arm now rested across the roots of a small tree. You undressed behind the tree, laying your towel across the top of your purse, protecting it from the dirt around you, then proceeded to climb into the small pool of water. Thankfully the air was hazy enough no one could see your naked body as you entered.

Your feet were greeted with warm bubbly water, steam rising, creating a thick chalky haze that danced along the surface. "Come sit by me!" Noodle motioned you in between her and 2D, 2D's red face turning redder as you approached. "Thanks Noodle." You smiled at her, sitting down beside her, your thigh brushing against 2D's, causing him to shudder in surprise, hunching more into the water. 

2D watched as you talked to his friends, your hands moving about wildly as you blabberd on about your passions, water gliding down your face with each movement you made, smiling like a giddy child. He sat watching you, His elbow resting on his knee, hand supporting his face. He could watch you for hours.

The intensity of your conversation soon died out, smiling with glee you placed your now cold hands back into the water. Your hand met your side, your attention still focused on Ace as he rambled on about the joys of chocolate milk. Fingers intertwined into yours, a smile appearing on your face as you met eyes with 2D, his gaped smile beaming back at you in admiration for a brief moment before you both rejoined the conversation, hand in hand with one another, unbeknownst to the group.

\--------------------------------

You arrived back at camp, the night beginning to creep upon you, air heavy, similar to what it had been earlier that morning. You reached your hand to your side, seeking something which was normally there had now vanished. "Ahhh Fuuck." You threw your head back, a large sigh of frustration escaping your exhausted self. "Somefing wong?" 2D was now looking at you in concern. "I left my fucking purse." You dropped your head forward, hand to your temples, unable to hide the frustration you where now plagued with.

"Wewl, le's get a move on." 2D said calmly, placing his hand on your back, motioning you to turn around. You followed his lead, annoyed with your stupidity as you walked, resting your head onto his shoulder. 2D patted your head in reassurance. "I's ok, I fo'get stuff all the time." he chuckled recalling many of the times he did something similar. You tilted your head upwards, smiling at him, wrapping your arms around his, pulling him in close as you walked.

\--------------------------------

You collected your purse from the rooted tree, slinging it across your shoulder, your hand finding its way into it. Pulling out the carton of cigarettes, removing one and placing it between your lips. You lit the cigarette, taking a deep inhale before offering it to 2D. 2D grabbed the fag from you gently, pursing his lips around it as he took a long drag.

You continued to walk back, the night now completely surrounding you, holding on to each other for safety as you stumbled back to your temporary home. "Nooo, It wasn't me ok! I don't care what Jasmine said, it wasn't me!" You laughed, pushing into 2D as he looked down at you. "Suuuure, sounds pretty convincing to me." You lightly slapped his chest "You weren't there, you don't know!" Laughter broke up your words, much like the road you walked on top of.

You looked up to 2D, stopping in the middle of the road, turning your bodies towards each other, leaning in, your face's gravitating inwards. Your lips met, eyes closing in unison, embracing the warm collision. Small droplets of water hit the top of your heads, breaking your attention from each other, looking up to the foggy sky. Without hesitation, or a blink of an eye, water was soon trickling down onto you. You closed your eyes, stretching your arms out in a "T" like fashion, twirling around in the rain with your mouth open and tongue out, catching the droplets.

The small drizzle soon moved into a raging downfall, soaking you and 2D instantly. "Oooo, Fuck." 2D grabbed your wrist, laughing, pulling you in the direction of camp, your legs struggling to keep up with his long stride as he pulled you along. Your other arm was now above your head, providing you little to no protection from the now waterfall like showers. Laughing at the almost unbelievable situation you found yourself in. You couldn't help but laugh at what felt like a scene from a romantic movie, caught in the rain with a beautiful man, alone in the woods.

2D pulled you into the van, laughing at the ridiculous state you both where in, water collecting along the rivets of the van as hair began to stick to your faces. 2D turned to the mess among the van, shuffling through piles and boxes of stuff, pulling out a couple of towels and a blankets from under some boxes, handing one to you as he placed one on his head. You dried yourself off the best you could, watching as he shook the towel around his messy blue hair, locks moving about wildly with each vigorous movement that sent water flying about the van.

2D's eyes met yours, the towel still hanging from his head as he stared with a kind intensity. "Yous really pretty." He smiled, removing the towel from his still damp hair and tossing it about the mess once more. You smiled, your face flushed from his gaze. 

2D leaned into you, your eyes closing at his approach. He placed a single kiss onto your wet lips, his hand brushing against your chin, his hair tickling your damp face. "You, taste loike rain." You laughed, placing your head onto his shoulder. "Uhg, your so sweet." You rolled your head into his neck, his back stiffening at your touch.

"Ahh" A gaspy moan escaped his lips, his body collapsing into yours before grabbing your shoulders and pushing you away slightly. "Sowwy, thats uh- haha- uh." You smiled at the squirmy flustered man. Leaning into him, you placed a single kiss on his neck, your eyes watching him as you teased this newly found spot. 2D rolled his shoulders forward, his body becoming jelly as you continued to trail his nape upwards to his ear. "You know, I still owe you after last night." You purred, biting his lobe ever so slightly, 2D's body stiffening straight.

Your hands found their way to his belt buckle, shaking as you undid it. The only sounds that registered were that of leather pulling from the tight denims loops, your's and 2D's breathy kisses reverberating around you as you continued to undue his pants. You broke the contract between your lips, your eyes now fixated on the task at hand. You could help but gawk at his erection, it sitting against his stomach, still caged in his underwear, pre-cum seeping through the thin fabric.

You prepared your mouth, coating the saliva around your mouth with your tongue. You pushed your hand onto 2D's chest, urging him to lean backwards, him placing a blanket behind his neck for support, watching your head fall in between his knees. 

2D's hands found way in your hair, grabbing a fistful of it, pushing it out of your face so he could watch you suck him off. You looked up at 2D, not breaking the rhythm you had set, batting your eyelashes at him as you curled your tongue around his cock, him biting his bottom lip at your lewd expression. You broke your position, an audible pop as your mouth removed itself from his member, drool running down from the corner of your mouth as you caught your breath. 

2D's face grew hot, the bashful face you made wiping the spit from your mouth was overwhelming. He leaned his body forward, cupping your face in between his large hands, pulling you in for a kiss. Your body fell into his, catching yourself on the palms of your hands, his exposed hard on pressing against the fabric that separated your groins, teasing you ever so slightly as he continued to kiss you in heated passion.

You got on top of him, your skirt riding up as you placed yourself around him. One of his hands moved from your face and found itself in your hair, grabbing it taught, then releasing it several times. You began to buck your hips forwards, grinding against him, him pushing his pelvis upwards with each thrust. The soft fabric rubbed against you, the head of his cock occasionally pressing against your clit, causing you to moan into his mouth.

"I want to be inside you." 2D cooed into your ear, your body melting into him as he continued to dry hump you, his hand making its way into your shirt, cupping a breast. You broke the kiss, staring at him for a brief moment. You turned away from him, rifling through the stuff around you, searching for your beloved purse. 

2D watched as you bent over, noticing the wet spot that had formed on your baby pink panties, his cock twitching in arousal. You eventually located your bag, it had somehow managed to get stuck in between his jeans and one of the discarded wet towels. You searched through your bag, 2D watching you intently. You found the box you where looking for, ripping the top of the slightly soggy cardboard off, Rows of condoms springing from it and falling to the metal floor. 

2D picked up a row of condoms, studying it for a moment, his face changing to the sudden recollection of a few nights prior. You turned to 2D, smiling in awkwardness. "I was trying to tell you the other night-" You lost confidence in your words, a smile taking over as you awkwardly laughed. 

2D smiled, removing his and your shirt before kissing you once more. His hand was now ripping the foil from the small package, climbing on top of you, encouraging your body to the cool floor. 2D unhooked your bra with almost perfect procession, your face obviously caught off guard. "Magic fingas," 2D smiled, wiggling them in a joking manner. "Yeah, I remember." Your face flushed red thinking about him fingering you on the dock. You placed your hands on his chest, running it down his stomach, his back rolling forward at your touch, leaning down to kiss you.

2D pulled the hem of your skirt, your underwear coming off in the process. 2D took a moment to look you over once more, admiring your naked form in slightly better lighting this time. He let out a huge sigh "God, yous so fucking beautiful Y/N." His mouth was now on your breast, sucking it with intensity, running his tongue around it, nibbling on your nipple ever so slightly. You let out a moan, your back arching you further into his mouth while his other hand fondled the other breast, squeezing your nipples in between his callused fingers.

"Please-" Your breath was raspy, begging and impatient. "Please- I need you inside me." You cupped your hands around his jawline, pulling him to you, 2D's lips met yours. Your tongues danced around your mouths, 2D now teasing the head of his cock at your entrance, pressing into you slowly. 2D's head fell into the crook of your neck, "Ahh, Fuck, Y/N." you both let out a moan as he entered you. 2D's hips beginning to move forward, slowly inching himself into you. His teeth had now latched onto the fragile skin of your neck, causing you to pull your head away, exposing more of your neck to him, which were now adorned with more kisses and bites.

2D's thrusts had become more vigorous, his heavy chest weighing down onto yours, his weight now on his forearms. You wrapped your arms around 2D's back, scratching his shoulder blades which moved and flexed with every movement made. Exasperated moans and the smell of sex began to fill the van, the heat created from your forms were now fogging up the windows. The rain continued to drown out your screams, hitting the van, loud claps of water hitting the metal frame.

"Fuck- Y/N, I'm gonna-" 2D's hips had become untamed, grasping onto your hips as he continued to pound his body into yours, you clawing up his back trying to hold back your own climax. "Ahh- Don't stop! Don't stop" You sighed into his shoulders, covering them in quick, wet kisses. Your body began to tighten up, your muscles tightening up around him, toes curling at his touch. 

2D's moans where loud and raspy, sucking air through his teeth as he climaxed, burying his face into the nape of your neck, biting down, causing you to gasp, gripping his ass as you felt your own climax seizing around him. You could feel the warmth filling the rubber inside you, 2D practically collapsing on top of your sweaty body, his azure hair sticking to your chest. "Fuck." 2D was struggling to keep up with his breaths, almost to tired to speak.

You laid with him for awhile, your hair running through his sticky hair, the weight of him steadying your breathing. 2D began to kiss your collarbone, removing himself from you, laying himself next to you, disposing of the condom and sliding on his underwear. You sat up, grabbing your underwear, sticky from the heavy dry humping prior. You made a frown as you studied the damp panties, 2D realizing the crisis you where in. "Oh- Hold on." 2D turned away, digging into the pockets of his jeans. "ere." He stretched his fist to you, opening it, red lacy underwear unfolding itself from his palm. "You lef these."

"Oh- Hey, I wondered where those went." You laughed, closing your eyes in grin as you grabbed your underwear from him, sliding them onto yourself, the elastic making a quick snapping sound against your skin. "Thanks." 2D laid down, wadding up his t-shirt for a makeshift pillow, motioning you to join him. 2D placed a blanket over your bodies, it was thin, small and scratchy on the skin, but it didn't matter to either of you in that moment.

You sat under the sunroof, the rain continuing to hit the glass, the moon light shinning through and onto your faces. "Iv really missed tha rain." 2D sighed, wrapping his arm around you, bringing your head onto his chest, you rubbing your bare legs against his for warmth. "Me too." you smiled, placing a single kiss on his jawline. He smiled at you, pulling your face to his for a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/keleiou  
> I take writing and art suggestions!


	7. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final hours together.

As you opened your eyes, a sense of peace came over you. You hadn't slept this good the entire week you spent at camp, and though you where completely rested you couldn't help wanting to stay in bed, no matter how uncomfortable it was. 

You stared looking at the tree's through the sun roof, the sun was up and shinning, birds cawing at one another, the leaves swaying in the wind. You sat up, the blanket sliding down your body. You gathered your clothes that were scattered around the van, pulling them on gently. 

You sat with your face in your knees studying the sleeping man for awhile. He was out cold, little wimpers escaping as he breathed in and out. You smiled, reaching your hand out, pushing some hair out of his face before gently setting your hand on his shoulder. "2D." "Psst." You began to lightly shake his shoulder. "You gotta get up, I can hear them packing up out there."

2D shifted, struggling to open his eyes, stretching his arms and legs out as much as the confined space would allow, letting out a loud yawn. "Hmmm?" He hummed, attempting to process the words that had been spoken to him. "Oh." He sat up, slouching over, catching himself from falling in between his legs. 2D reached his heavy arms up to his eyes, rubbing them, trying to get them to focus and wake up. "We's should probably elp then." He cocked his head to the side, smiling as wide as he could.

2D got dressed and you both exited the van, unable to hid your messy hair, that now matched 2D's usual hairdo, which gave away what you had been doing all night. The group smiled at each other, a sigh of relief amongst them knowing you had finally slept together. Jasmine looked at you in grin, you unable to smile back in both annoyance and happiness.

"Can't believe we are finally leaving! I'm gonna miss this place, but I cant wait for a nice hot shower. And my own bed." Russel laughed to himself. Ace nodding in agreement. "I could go another week." Noodle said proudly, her hands on the back of her neck. "Well I'm definitely ready to be home. I have so many videos to catch up on." Jasmine was sighing, almost intimidated at the thought of how much she had missed while away.

The camp was soon cleaned up, cleaner than it had been when you arrived in fact. You hopped in the van, this time sitting next to 2D, unafraid of what the group might think anymore. You sat across from Noodle and Jasmine who were resting on one another.

Your legs began to bounce along the gravel road, the van bobbing side to side, up and down as you reached regular pavement. Ace had popped in a cassette, music blaring instantly as you drove off. Russel was sitting in the front, checking the map to make sure Ace was driving in the right direction.

2D placed his hand into yours, resting his head onto yours, you resting against his shoulder. Both smiling and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> I know this last chapter was short, but I have a surprise for you.  
> I also uploaded the first chapter of my next 2D/Reader slow burn <3 (go read it!!)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/keleiou  
> I take writing and art suggestions!


End file.
